


Hurt Michael

by TheTwoPlayerGays



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I need sleep, M/M, One Shot, boyf riends - Freeform, let the boys be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoPlayerGays/pseuds/TheTwoPlayerGays
Summary: It was for the best, that way he wouldn't hurt anyone accidentally. But it soon got out of control. Jeremy stated to block out the people around him, not even acknowledging their presence. He was in a constant state of zombie. The Squip may have gone a long time ago, but he still had compete control over Jeremy.





	Hurt Michael

In some way, Jeremy knew what he was doing was wrong and stupid and irrational but he found himself doing it anyway. 

After the Squip was defeated, Jeremy had started to sink back into his daily routine. He was still mostly on edge, waiting for a voice in the back of his head to tell him what he was be doing wrong, but for the most part he had gotten used to his own free will. Ironically, Jeremy was now more popular and happy with his friends than he ever had ever been when the Squip was around and he loved it. He loved his little friendship group, something which he had wanted all of his high school life. But something was still wrong.

He still had the doubts. The lingering thoughts that he was going to do something again and shock everyone around him, ruining the friendship they had sprouted together. He was going to say something and without the Squip's guidance it wouldn't end well for anyone. He was going to hurt someone, like he had once before. He was worried he was going to hurt Michael.

No matter how many times Jeremy had apologised and Michael had told him that everything was ok, he still didn't trust himself to not hurt his best friend like that again. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he left Michael in the same state he had done at the Halloween party. But without the Squip, Jeremy didn't know what to do to avoid it. So he did the one thing he was good at: disappearing.

He started to intentionally miss classes and after school practices, using the Squip incident as an excuse to get out of talking to people. 'Sorry, I'm just recovering,' he would say to anyone who wanted to talk to him. It was for the best, that way he wouldn't hurt anyone accidentally. But it soon got out of control. Jeremy stated to block out the people around him, not even acknowledging their presence. He was in a constant state of zombie. The Squip may have gone a long time ago, but he still had compete control over Jeremy. 

Eventually, he was snapped out of his trance when a boy in front of him in a red hoodie, who had been trying to get his attention for days now, dragged him out of the cafeteria and into a somewhat empty hallway. 

"Alright Jeremy, I've had enough," the boy, Michael, said in a loud-whisper so he could hear him clearly. "You can't do this to m- to everyone again. You need to focus! The Squip's gone, you're safe! It's ok-"

"I don't want to hurt you." He heard himself say in a monotone voice, as if watching the scene from afar.

"Hurt... hurt me? Jeremy, you're already hurting me! Do you know how it feels to be completely ignored. Twice! Like hell Jeremy. It hurts like hell."

Jeremy wasn't processing anything his best friend was saying. If he did, he told himself, he might use it to hurt Michael. Hurt Michael...

"JEREMY!" Michael screamed, snapping his best friend out of his hypnotic trance for a few seconds. "Please! Listen to me."

"Why- why should I?" He slowly replied, lifting his head to look at Michael. "If I do, I'll only make everything worse! I ruined your life once Michael, I can't afford to do it again..."

"No... no you don't get to choose whether my life is ruined or not ok? All you have to do is be there for me! You're my best friend!"

"And what if I can't even do that Michael? Huh? Then what?" He stated a little louder than before to get his friend's full attention. "Michael I'm doing this for your own good!"

"Don't give me that bullshit Jeremy! Please, you can't possibly think this is a good idea-"

"Well what else am I supposed to do? Let myself run around the school shouting things that will get me beat up, that will make me lose all my friends. I have to! The Squip... may have been right. This is the only way to help the people around me..." Jeremy slowed down his speech, drifting back into his zombie-like state.

"Jeremy please-"

"Give me a reason Michael. Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't do this."

"Because I love you god damn it!" Michael shouted, gripping onto his best friend's shirt and yanking it forward so that Jeremy came face to face with him. 

Jeremy should have processed what was happening right then and there. His best friend just confessed to him, in the middle of an argument, trying to convince him to give him the light of day. Of course, Jeremy only knew how to make matters worse.

"If you really love me, you'll let me go." He whispered, trying to turn away. He couldn't do this, not now. He knew that if he stayed he'd say something or he'd do something stupid to hurt his best friend. To hurt Michael. Hurt-

Jeremy was suddenly shattered from his trance to find Michael had smashed their lips together in an attempt to save him from his own hell. It was far from a perfect first kiss between the two, for starters Michael's glasses would have to go, but it was enough for Jeremy to understand. All this time, Michael wasn't in fear of his best friend hurting him again like he did on Halloween. He was trying to help him. Michael had always been there for Jeremy and now was a more prominent example than any other. Michael had stood by his side until Jeremy had forced him to break away. But even now, after everything that had happened, Michael was there. Michael would always be there.

The two stood there for a few more seconds, lips pressed together and eyes closed just taking in all that had happened - a silent apology shared between them. They seemed to have completely forgotten that the school bell had just rang and that most of the students were walking past them kissing in the hallway.

Down by the lockers, a pouty Chloe slipped a $20 note into a smug looking Brooke's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off - like - three different prompts so forgive me if it's all over the place I couldn't choose just one haha
> 
> Tumblr - TheTwoPlayerGays (talk to me I'm lonely)


End file.
